1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car interior member and its molding method, and intends particularly to be used to mold an instrument panel in front area of the car, a rear-board unit in rear area of the car, a door trim, a console unit, a head rest, a trunk-room unit and various lids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the car interior members such as the instrument panel have been advancing in resinification to comply with requirements of moldability, free in shape, design, corrosion resistance and weight saving, and more particularly, a polyolefin resin material such as polypropylene has been employed to satisfy requirement of high-temperature properties and stiffness properties for the car interior member.
The car interior member, especially the instrument panel, is provided with a lot of functional parts held some functions such as ducts and meter clusters, and its shape is rather complicated.
Accordingly, under the present circumstances, a core member and every functional member defining the car interior member are separately formed, and then the car interior member can be assembled with the separately prepared parts.
The above polyolefin resin material such as polypropylene used in many cases as the car interior member is not applicable in a large-scale blow molding because of a dissatisfactory blow moldability such as drawdown resistance. Therefore, an external appearance of a molding tends to be inferior even if the drawdown resistance is improved by an increase of molecular weight. Accordingly, the blow molding has been applied limitedly to members not exposing from surface of the car interior, which does not require a satisfaction on an external appearance, and comparatively small functional member.
FIG. 8 depicts a molding method for an instrument panel 90 as an example of conventional molding method for the above described car interior member.
The instrument panel 90 is arranged with a core member 91 forming main structure of the front area of the car interior, a duct 92 as functional member applied in the core member 91, a meter cluster 93 and a surface member 94.
The core member 91 is formed by an injection molding with a denatured substance of PPO (polyphenylene oxide) (Trademark; "NORIRU"), PPF (filler filled polypropylene), or PPG (glassfibre filled polypropylene).
The duct 92 is provided for an air-conditioning, heater, defroster received in the core member 91 and is formed by the blow molding with PP (polypropylene), or PP/EPR (polypropylene/ethylene propylene rubber).
The meter cluster 93 is a member surrounding several meters such as a speed meter and is formed by an injection molding with ABS (acrylonitrile butadiene styrene), a denatured substance of PPO (polyphenylene oxide) (Trademark; "NORIRU"), or PPF (filler filled polypropylene).
The surface member 94 is to be the most outside of the instrument panel 90, and is defined by a surface layer made from PVC (polyvinylchloride) and a foamed layer made from foaming urethane and laminating inside of the surface layer by mean of a slash molding or a thermoforming. The instrument panel 90 is assembled with the members formed individually with respective materials and by different molding methods.
However, in the Conventional molding method for the car interior member like the molding method for the instrument panel 90 depicted in above FIG. 8, number of parts has been increased to form individually the core member composing the main structure in certain area of the car interior and the functional member having particular function attached in the core member.
Therefore, cost that was expensive to need a material, die, molding apparatus for every member and to manage such members was subject matter.
It was subject matter that manufacture took much time because the process of molding for every member and the process of assembling every member are required when the car interior member has been manufactured.
And also, difficult recycling was subject matter because individually formed members have been made from different materials and all members have not been able to be recycled all together.
In case of recycling, a necessity of frequent process and cost for collecting parted members was subject matter.
The present invention has an object to supply the car interior member and its molding method that can reduce number of parts and improve recycling.